Arizona Travels
by Arlesanna
Summary: Set in AU - We join Arizona during the airport fight scene - and follow her travels onward. In the series Arizona comes back for Callie, but what if she didn't? How would their lives turn out? What's waiting for Arizona in Africa? In what capacity will she return to Seattle Grace? How would the whole GA story have gone if Arizona had made another choice?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own anything =)

**Chapter 1: The flight**

set after 7x07

* * *

For the first couple of hours Arizona felt on top of the world. She raided the duty free, stocking up on sunscreen 50+ and hydrating cremes. She had an amazing latte in a small italian corner, complete with a delicious tiramisu. She bought an awesome book. She boarded her plane. She had an economy seat, but the passengers next to her seemed nice. Arizona Robbins was officially happy.

And then the guilt kicked in. Arizona shivered inside at the thought of how heartbroken Callie was right now. Arizona knew her girlfriend well and she could vividly picture Callie crying her heart out at the back of the taxi, on her way home. Arizona felt sick to her stomach. For several hours se struggled not to cry herself at the thought of what she did! Arizona couldn't really understand what came over her. Yes, Callie was whining and she was being a total baby, but she had her reasons. And the funniest thing was that Arizona herself had lots and lots of reservations about going to Malawi. First of all, she hated camping - and obviously the conditions in Malawi wouldn't be 5 star. Secondly, she hated heat, as in couldn't stand heat at all. And thirdly three years seemed like a lot. Arizona knew this was her opportunity of a lifetime and she couldn't even imagine saying "no" to it - but she wasn't oblivious to the fact that this wasn't going to be an easy ride. She'd love it if she could talk it through with Callie and they could whine about it together, but that wasn't the case. Arizona couldn't allow herself to say anything critical about the trip as Callie would immediately turn it into a reason not to go. And she'd immediately start blaming Arizona for making her go to Africa while knowing it wasn't that awesome really. But for Arizona it was.

Still, Arizona felt really guilty. Then she felt really angry. Her whole relationship with Callie was based on her feeling guilty lately.

Callie was amazing - she was beautiful and hot and she was badass and she had that sarcastic sense of humour Arizona just adored. She also had an air of confidence around her and she was a girl one just couldn't say no to. She brought the best in people and Arizona believed Callie brought out the best in her too. But as soon as their relationship started Arizona felt like she always had to make up for something. For not saying she wanted kids with Callie. She felt like it was too early, she wasn't ready and at the time it was her set of mind, but Callie turned it into s huge deal, effectively breaking up with her over that. Arizona was guilt-ridden for weeks - she cursed herself for not being able to just say that she wanted to have kids and have this mess over with. She missed Callie horribly, but she believed it was quite weird for a person to just want kids in general. She knew she'd want kids one day, with a certain person, she just wasn't yes sure that person was Callie. But then the shooting happened and Callie was so strong and she protected her and Arizona felt like Callie was her anchor, something steady and strong to hold on to and then she wanted all kinds of kids with her. Making herself say that out loud was horrifying, but it was worth it. They were in a good place again.

But some nights Arizona's mind went back to that day and a small annoying voice in her head would tell her she was stressed and scared and maybe she rushed believing she wanted to have all kinds of Callie's kids. Maybe she was pressured to believe that because Callie made her feel like the worst person in the world for her beliefs. Maybe she missed Callie so much she rushed saying those words. Maybe she didn't want all those kids just yet, maybe she didn't believe Callie was the one for her just yet. Maybe she needed more time. Those night she'd look at Calle's beautiful sleeping form and feel so in love and she would tell this little voice to shut it.

But the guilt didn't stop. Arizona felt too ambitious, too egoistic and self-centred, having truly horrible beliefs about army, not empathetic enough, not caring enough or not committed enough on a daily basis. At times she felt like Calle was moulding her to fit a form she just couldn't, but she tried. She tried really hard because she was a woman in love.

But the Africa thing was the final straw. Arizona could give up anything for Callie, but this was her dream! Her dream! And Callie just wouldn't let her be happy about it, not for a single day. For the last week Arizona felt sick to her stomach thinking of how they would go to Malawi together, how it would get tough and how Callie would point out every little thing and whine and how she'd be made to feel guilty every step of the way. Arizona found herself dreading the trip. At one point she was ready to just give in and not go at all.

But then she felt that she'd never forgive herself. She knew that if she said no to the grant her life with Callie would go back to normal the very next day, that Callie would become her badass sexy self again and they'd be off on a road to "happiness as Callie sees it"-freaking-ville. That's when Arizona told herself she wasn't going to let herself be manipulated out of her dream of a lifetime.

During her time at Hopkins Arizona Robbins was known as "ambitious". Well, she was also known as an all straight girls Kryptonite, or simply put the most well known slut on campus, but that's another story. Ambitious was part of who she was and now Callie made her feel guilty even for that. Arizona knew for sure that had Callie faced an opportunity like this she would support Callie no matter what. She would go to Africa or she would stay in Seattle and have Skype installed into her brain to be in touch, but they would figure it out, she would support Callie to chase her dreams. But Callie didn't support her. And in the airport Arizona just knew this was not going to work. She was terrified with the understanding that Callie would ruin Africa for her, moreover, that she was already doing that and has been for the last months. So she chose herself. Arizona knew she had to support herself when Callie wouldn't, or she'd spend the rest of her life not as Arizona Robbins, but as Callie's other half. the half with no voice or desires of her own, existing only to fit Callie's world and to make her happy. Actually, making Callie happy was the thing Arizona would want to do for the rest of her life, but she was beginning to realise that too often Callie's happiness came at her expense and Arizona felt like it just wasn't healthy. She felt like she was losing herself, or that Callie was methodically resecting all parts of her she didn't like. It was like she was being on the operating table and pieces were being cut away every day. It had to stop. So she left Callie behind.

Deep down, Arizona knew this was for the best, but knowing didn't make the situation suck any less.

Anyway, she was going to Africa, to save tiny humans. At that thought Arizona felt a way of cheerfulness wash over her - and she decided to pull a Scarlett O'Hara and to think about Callie and all the angst tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. The first supper**

set during 7x09

* * *

18 hours later Arizona felt the only thing she would ever ever need was a shower. And a bed. And a change of clothes. And something other then airplane food. She hated airplane food so she didn't really eat through the flight. Arizona Robbins was completely and utterly exhausted. She didn't think it could get worse until she stepped out of the plane into a freaking sauna.

The customs were annoying, but thankfully Arizona saw a man holding a sign with her name on it as soon as she left the airport.

"Hello, Please tell me the car has air conditioning" - Arizona passed the man her suitcase and her shoulder bag nonchalantly. She was way too tired for pleasantries.

A man looked her up and down

"It does" - he picked up her stuff and she followed him to a large jeep.

Arizona woke up half-expecting to see Callie next to her. She opened her eyes and for a moment she couldn't understand where she was. And then it all sank in: Carter-Maddison grant, Leaving seattle, Callie's shocked face… She was in Africa.

Arizona looked around - her room was small and quite plain, but not as horrible as she could imagine. The feel was quite army-like and Arizona didn't really mind it. It was simple. Simple was what she needed right now. Well, simple and a shower.

Half an hour later Arizona felt like herself again - she called her family and was talking to her dad when her phone started buzzing with texts. With a sigh she opened her inbox. None of the messages were from Callie. She clicked on Alex's name and read:

_Karev: "Obviously looks like you suck, but I suck too, so I'm on your side" (1 day ago)_

_Karev: "I almost fucked Kepner. I was fucked up about my family" (1 day ago)_

_Karev: "Robbins, just say you're ok" (4 hours ago)_

Arisona couldn't suppress a smile. she quicky texted back

_Me:: "Im ok. I have a nice room. Keep your dick off Kepner. How's the new attending?"_

Most of the messages were from Teddy and they kept coming in:

_Altman: "Have a safe flight!" (two days ago)_

_Altman: "Did you really break up? Seriously?" (two days ago)_

_Altman: "How r u?" (one day ago)_

_Altman: "Arizona, I'm worried, it's been almost two days!" (3 hours ago)_

_Altman: "You really left her at the airport?" (3 hours ago)_

_Altman: "I was on a most horrible first date. Now I am in a bar getting drunk and Cristina works here as a bartender! I am not kidding we're all terrified" (4 min ago)_

_Altman: "Callie is sitting in front of me. She is pissed, she cut her hair and has blue somethings in her hair. Sorry drunk." (2 min ago)_

Arizona felt a rush of cold wash over her reading Callie;s name. She texted back

_Me: "Please don't tell me about Callie, its bad enough." _

_Me: "I'm fine, lets talk when you're not drunk"_

She stared at the phone almost against her will, hoping to get news about Callie, a second later a reply came back.

_Altman: "I told her to fuck it and go to Africa and tell you you're an idiot, but she's being an idiot too. Mark is encouraging her to have a sex cleanser or smth"_

_Me: "?"_

_Altman: "sex. other people. she left to flirt with some redhead, what the fuck? you need to fix this like right now. ps. she asked if you text about her"_

_Me: "What did you say?"_

_Altman: "Some bullshit about you being into medicine, so drunk. Cristina makes the most awful cocktails. How's medicine?"_

_Me: "I don't know yet, just got here"_

Arizona was in shock. She was planning to call Callie and talk to her and maybe try to make things right somehow… But the redhead? She typed hurriedly

_Me: "How's the redhead?"_

It seemed like hours passed before the phone buzzed again, but it was Alex this time

_Karev: "The new attending is horrible. Even worse then you. Get you ass back here for me and your sad sad ex-girlfriend. There are tiny humans here too. I can ship some kids from Africa here for you!"_

_Me: "suck it up, Karev"_

And finally Teddy replied:

_Altman: "The redhead liked Callie's weird hairdo, not Callie's ass. Come down here before someone does in fact like her ass. It's a nice ass."_

_Me: "She's a grown up, she can handle her ass. And mine cant take another 18 hours on a plane right now. I fucked up, I will fix it"_

_Altman: "You better. Gotta go now, ttyl"_

Arizona threw her phone down on the bed then fell down with a sigh. She just wasn't in the mood to leave her room just yet. Too much too soon.

Next time Arizona woke up was because she was starving. She hadn't had a meal in over a day and a half and her stomach was killing her. She looked at her phone suspiciously, but decided not to touch it. The phone was her connection to a completely different world and right now she had to find some food in this one.

Arizona put on blue jeans and tried to find a shirt - but everything in her luggage was too rumpled to wear. Finally she fished out a black sporty tank top and slipped it on - it was very clingy, but at least it wasn't rumpled. Carefully she opened the door and took a peek at the corridor. There was no one there. She closed the door of her room behind her and walked down the corridor - she thought she heard some voices to the left.

Arizona put on her best smile, ready to make a first impression, and as she got closer she could hear the conversation better - the group of people were clearly discussing her:

Woman: So how was she? Our genius new boss?

Man: Don't know really. Looks like a barbie and the only thing she cared about was if i have air conditioning in the car. Then I took her to her room and that's it. Im not sure if she'll be a good fit

Woman: But she won the Carter-Maddison grant! I bet she is amazing! We'd learn so much! Rick, you're just being like this because you don't want a boss

Man: I am the boss, no matter what Barbie thinks.

Another man: Oh I like my women blond. Guess, who'll be doing the barbie the second week in?

Arizona winced and then she heard a chuckle and a woman with a low voice said

"Bet all you want, but I know for sure it won't be you or Rick."

The womaniser laughed: "Why, do you know something that we don't?"

Arizona's had enough of it and slowly entered what turned out to be a dining room.

"Hello all, my name is Arizona Robbins, I am very happy to meet you all" she said in a cold tone her eyes taking in the audience: a young girl, a guy who picked her up, a dark-haired latino guy and a woman with long dark hair. Her words were met with a stunned silence and Arizona smiled: "I am awesome at what I do, I am gay as in really really gay, I take a while to adjust in the new environment, I am not planning to boss anyone around as I believe we are all here for the same cause but I will make executive decisions because, ahem I won this amazing thing and now I get to have almost unlimited funds to save tiny humans over here. Oh, and that was the last time anyone got to call me "Barbie" around here."

Four pairs of eyes were staring at her. "Well, at least I got their attention" Arizona thought to herself and proceeded to speak:

"Now that we got all of that out of the way, I would really love to know your names and then eat something because I'm starving"

Slowly Rick stood up and extended his hand:

"I'm Rick Palmer, the senior attending here. Welcome to the team." - He didn't look too inviting. He was tall and obviously very fit, in his late thirties and he had a kind of rumpled look bout him. His hair dishevelled, stubble on his face. But it was a kind face, Arizona liked him instantly, even though she felt the feeling wasn't mutual. Yet.

Arizona shook his hand and then the rest of the team introduced themselves:

"I'm Kendra Bloom, 4th year ped's resident, nice to finally meet you" - said the young, obviously exited red haired girl with cute freckles.

"Julian Aguirre, MD. We'll be friends" - the guy who Arizona identified as womaniser stood up graciously and kissed the back of her hand. Arizona looked straight into his chocolate orbs and retorted:

"Quite possibly. My best friend in Seattle is the biggest dickhead in the hospital. Oh and he also gave half the hospital syphilis one time so I guess you could try to fit his shoes." - she had the sweetest of her smiles on her face and Julian laughed out loud, together with the raven-haired woman with the low voice:

"Julian, looks like Barbie can bite!" Everyone laughed at this point, Arizona even saw Rick let up a bit, but that didn't stop her from shooting the woman a look:

"Is there a hearing problem? If you insist on calling me Barbie, I bet very soon you'll have to use another b-word on me, because I won't tolerate this and I can be really really mean when I'm pissed. Like now, after 18 hour flight in the middle of nowhere and starving"

The woman artistically arched her eyebrow:

"Kendra, come on!" - She smiled at the younger girl and continued sarcastically - "Is there a hearing problem? Give the beast, sorry, the boss some food before she makes us regret we were born!" She stood up and Arizona took in her slender perfectly fit body. Then the woman extended her hand.

"Raven Archer. Double certified in Neo-natal and fetal surgery." Arizona shook Raven's warm hand, and stared her down. Raven avoided her eyes, but looked her up and down, chuckled to herself and just left without another word. Arizona knew that woman was going to be a problem, she clearly had issues with her presence, just like Rick. Keira served her some food and Arizona got really busy consuming whatever was on her plate. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it was awesome.

"This is awesome. Like super awesome" She commented.

"Wait till you eat it four times a week" Julian leaned back in his chair.

"Could I have a tour of the facilities after lunch?" - Arizona looked at Rick - he was obviously the leader here and she needed to get to know him first of all.

"Sure" - Rick shrugged, "And now it's dinner time, you should adjust your timezone."

Arizona smiled and continued to devour her first dinner in Africa. She just knew she was going to love it here.

* * *

A/N as for the new characters

Rick looks and has the style of Mark Ruffalo

Kendra - Alexis Bledel

Julian - hot, ok, whatever works for you))

Raven - somewhat like Jennifer Connely. Or you can imagine any green-eyed brunette you like.


End file.
